Did I ever mention that dumplings rock?
by DarkUmbreon21
Summary: Brock makes chicken and dumplings for everyone, and Ash blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind when he's flustered.


Did I ever mention that dumplings rock?

"Awww, how long is it going to be Brock? I'm starving!" Ash whined childishly. Misty rolled her eyes as she clutched the sleeping Togepi, wishing desperately that her stomach wouldn't rumble in favour of Ash's complaint. Brock chuckled as he dished up their long anticipated dinner.

"Well lucky for you Ash, my cooking stove is top notch, best quality you can get, made from the finest-"He was cut off as Ash snatched his meal greedily and proceeded to chomp down his meal like an Ursaring. Misty took hers more politely, but still hastily placed Togepi on the grass before forcing herself to take slow, dragged out chews. Quietly she began humming to herself.

Ash was momentarily stopped from annihilating his meal by a musical 7 noted song. Ash, well… being Ash thought it was some sort of newly discovered Pokemon, and snapped his head up, only to realize that the sound was coming from Misty. He had never realized that anybody voice could sound so… in tune with nature. He noticed she had closed her eyes and was humming a mysterious, serene tune that consisted of occasional warbles and droning notes that reminded him of the song of Lugia, but calmer like the waves lapping on the shore at night. His food forgotten, Ash just stared at Misty with his mouth agape and watching how she swayed from side to side like a cradle in time with the song. Her fiery red hair, for once loose, wavered with the wind like a stormy ocean. He was so enraptured by his sudden urge to tuck her swirling hair behind her ear; he didn't notice Pikachu poking him with his tiny paws. Even Brock had abandoned his cooking to try and wake Ash out of his trance.

Suddenly, Misty opened her eyes to find Brock about to whack Ash with a frying pan, Pikachu getting ready to thunder shock everyone ; and Ash… staring at her dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open like a Magikarp out of water. Seeing that Misty was fully aware of the situation, Brock whipped his spatula out and shuffled back to his cooking spot, whilst Pikachu 'chaad' cutely and continued to egg-sit Togepi. Misty looked back at Ash who mumbled

'Err… n-nice song you hummed…' Misty felt a blush invade her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, she tried to shoo it away crossly.

'Uhh… mhm yeah glad you liked it…' Misty smiled awkwardly.

Brock looked back and forth between the two. He then realized that the awkwardness he was witnessing could change into something else, so he decided to help his friends out and announced loudly: "Hey. I've forgotten to find some berries for tomorrow's breakfast; will you help me out by getting them Misty?" Misty happily obliged and got up from the log she was sitting on to go into the nearby woods.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ash protested.

'Oh you can go together if you want, I'm pretty tired anyways.' Brock said sneakily, faking a huge yawn. The pair shrugged and entered the forest in hopes of finding berries. What they didn't know was that Brock and Pikachu were both following them close behind.

Brock had in his grasp a digital camera, and Pikachu had a medium sized stereo. Brock tapped Pikachu.

"Just make sure you play it when they're sat down or something."

"Pikachu! Pika!" The electric mouse cheered happily. Brock slowly crept forward, with his back against the trees with Pikachu skipping at his heels.

"Okay" he said quietly "mission confess is a go."

Meanwhile, Ash and Misty were stumbling through thick brambles and undergrowth, searching for the non- existent berries Brock requested.

"He even forgot to tell us what type of berries he wanted, though I haven't seen a single one anyway.' Misty sighed, whilst tripping up on a hidden tree root.

"I know, stupid Brock." Ash muttered. Suddenly, Misty felt her sense of balance vanish completely as her leg buckle over a vine tied across two trees. She crumpled her nose in ready for the pain, before hands wrapped around her waist and yanked her back. She turned her head to see Ash smiling sheepishly at her as he pulled her back.

"T-thank you Ash." She stuttered .Ash nodded at her before continuing his search. Behind a tree, Brock snickered as he watched the pair on their fruitless quest. "A classic catch too, good job Pikachu" He praised the yellow mouse.

"Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu pointed to Ash and Misty. "Chu pikapi?" He asked confusedly.

Brock smiled knowingly. "Oh trust me Pikachu; this will help Ash and Misty in lots of ways…"

Ash and Misty plonked themselves onto the single log that was convenient enough to be there, along with the flickering fire accompanying it. Ash wondered why somebody would light a fire to just walk away from it, but he just shrugged and settled down next to Misty.

They panted for a short period of time until Ash decided to break the silence. "So Misty, that song you hummed earlier… did you make it up yourself?" Misty shook her head. "No, it was a lullaby that has been passed down from generations, used to send young water pokemon to sleep. Why, did you like it?" She asked shyly. Ash nodded almost immediately and answered "Yeah, it was really soothing." Misty smiled thankfully and lightly closed her eyes and sighed in a relieved way when the wind swept past her calmingly. Ash felt the same feeling as before, but now he just wanted to kiss her there and then, and to wrap an arm around her and feel content around the fire, warm and safe in each other's presence .He didn't really know what this feeling was, but he only wanted it with Misty and nobody else. Seeing the moons cold glow surround her made her hair look like it was intertwined with moonlight, and her pale face gleamed. But as she opened her eyes, he gasped. Her cerulean orbs were specked with silver, and her ebony irises were larger.

"Is something the matter Ash?" She questioned worryingly.

"Umm… y-you look very pretty with your hair down." He admitted shyly. Misty smiled serenely.

"Why thank you Ash, that's very sweet of you."

"H-hey Mist?" He spluttered.

"Yes Ash?" Misty replied patiently.

"Did I ever tell you that you are…?" Misty held her breath. "That dumplings rock?" he blurted out. Brock almost face palmed whilst recording, whilst Pikachu decided that this was the perfect time to play the CD.

"Uhh… no-"

"Why do birds, suddenly appear?" The slow song rang through the small clearing.

"….." They were both silent.

"Well, you can rest a while longer, but I'm going to go look some more." Misty said, disappointed that Ash didn't say what she thought he was going to say. Ash just sat there, registering what she said. He had let his cowardice get in the way. He had been stupid; he wanted her to stay. Most of all, he wanted her to know. Lightning fast, Ash grabbed Misty's wrist and leaped to his feet.

"No wait Mist!" She looked at him again. "Did I ever mention to you that…?" Before Ash lost his courage again, he darted forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "That you look amazingly pretty tonight?" He finished innocently. Misty pretended to ponder, before returning his kiss. "Yup, but did I ever mention that you're looking very handsome tonight, mister. Pokemon master wannabe?" She smirked. Ash gave a lopsided grin as he placed an arm around her. "Nope." He replied simply, leaning in again. Expecting another kiss, Misty closed her eyes. Instead, Ash flicked her on the nose before running away, sniggering mischievously. Misty gave him a mock glare, before yelling a war cry and chasing after him.

"Oh Pikachu, we've failed!" Sobbed Brock; as he turned off the camera and curled into a corner and abandoning watching the pair. Pikachu ignored him, much more interested in the small kiss Pikapi and Pikachupi shared. Brock looked up, then desperately tried to turn his camera back on. But when he looked up, they were gone.

"Noooo! Now I won't be able to show them any romantic scenes when they're married!" He cried, curling up again. Pikachu rolled his eyes and made his way back, leaving the crestfallen Brock behind.


End file.
